The Eagle and The Serpent
by InadequateJusticex
Summary: Luna's life at Hogwarts has been miserable; she lacks friends and often gets bullied. The bullies take it a step further one day, and she is left defenseless and out-numbered. But someone saves her ... A Slytherin boy she has never talked to.
1. Her unknown saviour

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

It was a very bright and cloudless morning; the sunlight illuminated the sleepy faces of the other girls that Luna shared a dormitory with. They all slowly got up and dressed, yawning and stretching as they got off their beds. Luna was awoke before everyone, dressed into her school robes and made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast, striding happily across the corridors, which was devoid of students or teachers.

Today, she helped herself to porridge, watching the majority of the students enter the hall and fill up the four house tables. She finished breakfast before everyone else and pulled out _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3_ and started reading, ignoring the chattering around her completely.

After the bell signifying the start of their first lesson went, she meticulously put the book inside her bag and walked towards her Charms class. On the way, she could hear some fifth year Slytherin boys muttering 'Loony' as she walked by. Used to hearing this, she simply brushed it off and paid no attention whatsoever, continuing towards her lesson.

She turned round the corner and bumped into some more Slytherin boys, who were in their fourth year this time, and she staggered back, nearly dropping her stuff to the floor. She shot a glance at the boys, who looked malevolently pleased and she muttered 'Sorry' and walked off.

Finally, she arrived at her classroom with half of the class already there, and she sat down in her usual seat next to Ginny Weasley. Ginny arrived shortly after Luna, her fiery red hair clearly visible from across the classroom. She gingerly put her bag on the floor, and the remaining class came in and settled down in a few minutes. Mr Flitwick, who had to stand on a pile of books to see the whole class said in a loud, audible voice: 'Morning, class! Please pull out your wands and put your books away, as you will continue practicing the charm from last lesson.'

The class did as they were told and soon, the whole class was doing the same charm and sounds of talking and laughter filled the room.

'Ginny, is anyone in Gryffindor entering themselves for the Triwizard Tournament?' Luna asked, in her usual dreamy voice.

'I'm not sure yet,' Ginny replied. 'My older brothers Fred and George are going to try and see if they can bypass the age line and put their names in.'

'Ah, I wonder if they'll succeed.'

After what seemed liked hours, class ended. She bade Ginny farewell and headed towards the greenhouses to Herbology. The lesson went quick, as in most Herbology lessons, Professor Sprout always had a new type of creature that the class had to learn about and there wasn't a lot of writing involved.

Morning went by quickly and it was break. Having no one to hang around with, Luna strolled to the library, thinking of what book to read next. Daydreaming, she didn't realise that a group of Slytherin boys (the same ones who she bumped into, she immediately noticed), were following her. Although she was used to hearing 'Loony' from them in the corridor, not once in the past did they try to follow her. Abruptly, she turned around.

'Yes? Is there anything wrong? I've never seen you guys ever approach the library before, so it must be me you're following.' Luna said to the group of boys.

'I guess you're not stupid after all, Loony.' Philip said, the boys behind him sniggering. He pulled out his wand and everyone else imitated him. They all pointed their wand at Luna.

'You see, Loony, we wanted to try a few hexes we discovered. And since you seem to have no friends to stand up for you, I, being the great genius Slytherin I am, thought we should practice on you.' Philip sneered, his face looking even more sinister than their last encounter.

Anxiety washed over Luna but her face remained devoid of emotion. Every boy, including Philip, had a scornful look on their face now. They've never gone this far before; it was usually some form of verbal abuse or theft that she experienced. But being hexed by four fourth year Slytherins was the last thing she expected. What they said was right: there really is no one to defend her. Mustering her courage, she drew her wand and pointed it straight to Philip and the three boys behind him. No sign of fear could be seen on her face. She was determined. Although she stood no chance of winning, she planned to take out as many as she can, at least. Finally, Philip yelled:

'_Petrificus Tota—'_

A large firm fist out of nowhere collided with the side of Philip's head, sending him toppling across the corridor. Luna stood there, wand still pointed straight ahead, dumbstruck. The mysterious stranger punched another fourth year squarely in the face, and just like Philip, sent him tumbling across the corridor. The two remaining bullies ran for their lives, not daring to look back. Luna giggled and shoved her wand back into her pocket. Before she could thank her saviour, however, he walked briskly to the opposite direction of the library. She noticed that he was a well-built guy, tall, with broad shoulders and very muscular arms. And then Luna realised something...

He was in Slytherin, just like the bullies.

Why would someone from Slytherin help her? Did she even know him? No ... she never bothered to talk with people in Slytherin. In all honesty, she avoided them. The whole situation greatly bemused her. The last thing she ever expected to happen was a Slytherin guy to help her out when she was being bullied. At least, Luna thought, there was at least one decent person in Slytherin.

...

Crabbe went off to the dungeon for his next lesson: Potions. He found it highly amusing, as Professor Snape always taunted Harry and criticised his consistently poor performance in lessons.

'Stupid idiots,' he muttered to himself. 'Getting in my way. Ha, I'll love to see Philip try and uh...whats the word again? Oh yeah, confront. Confront me later.'

Minutes later, he arrived in the dimly lit stone corridors, with Gryffindor and Slytherin students in two different lines, obviously refusing to interact with each other. Crabbe joined the Slytherin queue and stood next to Goyle and Malfoy.

'Oi Crabbe, where've you been?' asked Draco impatiently, his usual smirk etched on his pale face.

'Had to beat up some idiots who got in my way.' Crabbed replied coolly.

'Who did you beat up?' asked Malfoy nonchalantly, as if this happened regularly.

'Just Philip and some fool he was with. The other two ran for their life.'

'Oh, Philip.' Malfoy's face contorted to a look of disgust. 'Hate that git. Tried cornering me with his little buddies once. Jinxed the hell out of him and they all fled.'

The wooden doors opened and Snape said in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear: 'Get in.'

...

'Ms Lovegood?' Professor McGonagall sharply said.

'Yes, professor?' she said as she left her own world of imagination.

'I require your attention when I am speaking, for you will not know what to do if you don't listen.'

After minutes of Professor McGonagall explaining their task, she left the students to transform their slugs into a button, which was proving more difficult than it looked. But then again, Transfiguration wasn't Luna's best subject after all.

'Are you alright, Luna?' Ginny asked her, flicking her wand at her slug.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Some Slytherin boys tried to hex me at break,' she said, trying to turn her slug into a button like Ginny. Ginny looked at her after she said Slytherin. 'But another Slytherin guy saved me...it was truly puzzling.'

Ginny stopped and stared at her, unable to digest what Luna just said. A Slytherin helping someone from another house? But there's no one decent in Slytherin, everyone knows that, Ginny thought.

'Wow, that's really weird. Do you know who it was?'

'I have no clue. He punched two of the people trying to hex me and the rest fled. After that, he walked the other way and I didn't have the chance to thank him.' Luna said with a mixture of appreciation and guilt.

'Wow. First time that's ever happened. Maybe he wasn't trying to help you, then? I know some people in Slytherin don't care about pushing other people who get in their way...' Ginny said, trying once more to transform her slug but only succeeded in changing half of the slug into a button.

'Maybe you're right, Ginny. Oh, look, I've nearly done it.' Luna said, pleased with herself. Ginny looked at Luna's slug which had turned into a button indeed, except it was just as slimy as the slug.

After the lesson ended, Luna went to the hall for dinner and went straight to the common room and having nothing else to do, did her homework. At 10 o'clock she finished her last piece of homework, trudged up the girl's dormitory, dressed in her pyjamas and climbed into bed, but not really ready to fall asleep yet. The events today still raced through her mind, as nothing really interesting or different happened to her often. Who was the person who destroyed the face of those two bullies? Why did he do it? Was it because of her or was it because they were blocking the corridor?

All sorts of questions popped into her mind and by twenty past ten, she was sound asleep.

...

Care of Magical Creatures went by quickly. Blast-Ended Skrewts, at least, weren't as dangerous as Hippogriffs and were more interesting. But the repulsive smell of rotten fish and its ability to suck blood, burn and sting made it more annoying than it should be.

It was dinner, and Crabbe was hungry. He traversed to the Great Hall with Goyle, who was as equally hungry as him, and Malfoy. They were near Pansy Parkinson, and Crabbe saw her smile as soon as she saw Malfoy.

'Hello Malfoy.' Pansy greeted him, her cheeks turned pink.

'Hello Pansy.' Draco said and sat down next to her.

Crabbe, who couldn't help but drool at the food in front of him, quickly took a seat next to Malfoy and ate to his heart's desire. There was roast meat, Shepherd's Pie, chips and more. Crabbe took a bit of everything and still had plenty more room for dessert – Treacle Tart.

After the large meal, he returned to the Slytherin common room with Malfoy and Goyle, and they sat near the fire on three armchairs.

'Malfoy, have you done your Potions essay? I don't get what to do.' Goyle growled.

'Of course not, since when have I ever done an essay for Potions? You know I'm Professor Snape's favourite student and wouldn't give a damn if I did my homework or not.' A smirk crept up his face again.

Out of nowhere, Philip approached them, his left cheek bruised and swollen and was purple.

'Oi Crabbe,' he bellowed and Crabbe stood up, readying his enormous fists. 'What the hell do you think you're doing, punching me like that? Why did you defend Loony?'

'What? I didn't defend nobody. You were blocking the corridor and I simply felt like smacking you round the face to move you. Got a problem with that? Or would you like me to smack you on the other side this time?'

Philip's face turned very red and soon most eyes were upon them, surveying what's happening. Philip pulled out his wand and bellowed:

'Stupe—'

Before Philip finished the incantation, Crabbe's battle reflex allowed him to secure a blow on Philip's face before he finished his incantation, accompanied by a loud _crack_. Philip went flying and landed on the green carpet, blood trickling out of his oddly-shaped nose, and dropped his wand upon being hit with Crabbe's fist.

The whole common room erupted into laughter, including the girls. Philip, humiliated in front of everybody, ran out of the common room still clutching his bloody nose.

'Good one, Crabbe.' Malfoy said, tapping Crabbe's shoulder.

'I feel tired. Gonna go sleep. Night.' He said and nodded at Goyle and Malfoy and went up up to the boy's dormitory and dressed himself in pyjamas and climbed into bed. He certainly was tired, but he kept thinking about what Philip said: '_Why did you defend Loony?_' Who was Loony? He closed his eyes, remembering the details of what happened. He was sure that he wasn't saving anyone at all. But he didn't bother looking the other way, so he wasn't entirely sure.

After pondering about it for several more minutes, Crabbe fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

There you go, I hope you enjoyed it (if you actually managed to read this far). Review please. Constructive criticism would also be appreciated.


	2. The second encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor any of the characters in the series.

* * *

Winter was approaching, for the weather changed from sunny and bright to wet and windy in the next few days. Grey clouds hung low in the sky and nights were coming earlier – by 5 pm, the Hogwarts grounds was nothing but a sea of darkness. The Goblet of Fire also announced the four champions of the Triwizard Tournament: Viktor Krum, from Durmstrang Institute, Fleur Delacour, from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter, both from Hogwarts, Hupplepuff and Gryffindor respectively.

The unexpected turn of events diverted the majority of people's attention to Harry; they shot him jealous and reproachful glances, because he somehow became a champion, even though there's only supposed to be one champion from each competing school. Moreover, he wasn't old enough to compete, angering the people who put their names in – who were eligible to compete – but failed to get in. As much as Luna felt sorry for Harry, she couldn't help but be slightly more cheerful, because very few people continued with the 'Loony' name-calling.

Luna got up, dressed and gathered her school stuff, and strolled to the Great Hall for breakfast. Today, she had toast with marmalade. After filling her empty stomach, she pulled out _Magical Draughts and Potions_ and began reading, the chattering and laughter increasing steadily. The bell rang a few minutes afterwards, and Luna made her way to Potions with other third year Hupplepuff students.

In Potions, Snape asked for the class' essays and made them brew the Antidote to Uncommon Poisons, which can heal Doxy Poison and other uncommon poisons. Luna had to collect the ingredients for homework, which she done the day it was set to avoid piling up homework like Harry and Ron. Luna, who wasn't very good or bad with Potions, managed to brew the potion sufficiently enough to avoid Snape's snide criticisms.

Lesson ended quickly once more, as brewing the potion nearly took the whole hour. The hour after Potions was no doubt the most boring of the day: History of Magic with Mr. Binns. The topic of Trolls wasn't boring at all; it was the monotonous and unenthusiastic voice of Mr. Binns that made it extremely boring and seemed to alter time to make it go slower. Every student dreaded History of Magic, and most fail to keep an eyelid open for more than fifteen minutes.

After an agonising hour with Mr. Binns, it was finally (after what seemed like eternity) break. The weather was still damp and windy, leaving hardly any students dwelling outside in the grounds for too long. Luna headed for the library to do more reading, hoping nothing like last week happened.

And she was right, nothing happened. There was only approximately ten students in the library: Harry and Hermione included. There was also Viktor Krum, the Triwizard Champion from Durmstrang nearby, who, Luna noticed, kept glancing over at Hermione and Harry's table discreetly. She went over to Harry's table.

'Hello.' She greeted the two.

They both looked up and muttered 'Oh hey Luna,' before returning to the book they were reading.

She incredulously asked, 'What are you reading?'

'Just some information on what the first task could be ...' Harry said, trying not to sound too worried.

'Oh, I see. Well good luck, I know you'll do well, Harry.'

'Thanks, Luna.'

'And did you know that Krum person keeps looking here? It's really weird ...' she serenely said, and walked off. She was sure that she saw Hermione roll her eyes and Harry wasn't bothered, his head still scanning the book in front of him.'

She left the library without knowing her destination and kept walking, turning here and there, straight through several corridors until a voice behind her shouted: 'Oi Loony!'

She recognised the voice in a second; it belonged to Philip, the fourth year Slytherin who bullied her last week. She turned around and immediately noticed that half his face was wrapped in bandages and Luna couldn't help but feel pity the guy. His wand was out, shaking vigorously at the memory of their last encounter, leaving him humiliated and full of vengeance.

'I have some unfinished business with you, Loony! Don't think it's over!' he bellowed. He was alone this time and Luna was sure she could take him on. Pulling out her wand and pointing it straight at his torso, she cried:

'Expelliarmus!'

Red sparks shot out of Luna's wand and hit Philip in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and flipped him in the air and he landed with a _thud_, face-flat on the floor. He turned over and gasped for air, his chest rapidly moving up and down. Quickly realising he got defeated, he slowly got to his feet and a unexpected smirk crossed his face.

'Got you now, bitch.'

A hand snatched Luna's wand from her grip and she was now defenceless. The guy's other free hand gripped her robes tightly, preventing her from escaping. Luna looked back to see the other guy who got punched by his saviour; his face was rough and bandaged and he was smirking menacingly.

Luna was trapped; no one's going to save her this time. The chance of her saviour appearing was next to zero. 'Shouldn't have wandered somewhere deserted ...' she muttered regrettably. Philip couldn't suppress his laughter for long and he burst out laughing, his voice the only sound in the corridor. 'You'll pay, oh yes you will.' Philip said, finally pointing his wand at Luna.

...

Crabbe shuffled out of the room. Another detention for no homework from Professor McGonagall. This was the second detention he had this week, and he wasn't pleased.

'Feel like beating some fool to let out some steam right now.' He growled.

Walking along the corridor, he heard a voice shouting an incantation and a loud _thud _after. He trotted to the scene, his face shining with malice. He turned round the corner and saw a Slytherin boy in his year holding a Ravenclaw girl's robe tightly. Then, he saw, a few metres away, a smirking Philip. 'Ugly git, I'm gonna beat him up and his little friend.' He thought.

He trudged towards them and the boy turned around, and his face twisted from a menacing expression to a frightened one. He let go of the dirty-blonde haired girl and attempted to sprint towards Philip, hoping to escape from Crabbe, but he was too late; Crabbe firmly grabbed his billowing robes and twirled him around, so he was facing Crabbe and Crabbe swiftly thrust his gigantic fist into his abdomen, sending him staggering to the floor, tears gathering in his eyes.

'You again! How many times do you have to thwart my plans?' bellowed Philip.

'As much as I want. What the hell are you gonna do?' Crabbe clicked his knuckles loudly and smirked at Philip. Indignant with his plan failing for the second time because of the same person, Philip retreated after his friend, turning his head back one more time to curse: 'I'll get you and your girlfriend one day! You watch!' and he turned left on the first intersection.

Crabbe felt much better; his frustration disappeared because of that punch, and he was more calm now.

'Um –'

Crabbe cursed to himself. He forget he was now all alone with the girl. Before he could move, the dirty-blonde haired girl was already next to him, looking up at him through her dazzling blue eyes which stood out and suited her. 'She's pretty,' he pondered as he kept staring at those deep blue eyes ...

'Thanks for saving me. I was so sure I was done for good, but you came along just in time.' A smile was visible on her face now, making her appear even more pretty, he thought.

'Uh...it's ok.' Crabbe murmured, blood rushing to his cheeks. He was at a loss for words. Beating people up and intimidation was his speciality and, unfortunately, because of this, girls were scared of him too. Except Pansy, because she's one of the only girls who talks to him. But he never was good at conversations, let alone with girls. He was notorious for following Malfoy everywhere at school, and he never really spoke much.

There was absolute silence for a few seconds. Awkward silence, but the smile still remained on the girl's face.

'My name's Luna Lovegood – what's yours?' she asked, returning to her dreamy tone.

'Uh ... it's Vi-Vincent C-Crabbe.' He stuttered, feeling his face grow even more hot.

'Oh I see. Well, it's nice to meet you. Thanks again for saving me Crabbe, that's very kind of you. See you around.' She smiled sweetly at him, turned around and walked towards the south end of the corridor.

Crabbe cursed himself even more. How terrible of a conversation was that? He made an utter fool of himself. But underneath the embarrassment swelling inside him, Crabbe couldn't help but think how gorgeous she was. She was bewitching, no denying that. Very beautiful ...

But he shook these thoughts away. 'There's no way she would go for me,' he muttered to himself, back to reality, and walked gloomily to Divination.

...

Charms was Luna's last lesson of the day and the rest of the class were only half-heartedly doing their task, because it was the last lesson and they couldn't wait for lessons to end. Although the sea of darkness outside the castle restricted the students' ability to roam, there were still loads of things to get on with inside the castle.

'Oh Ginny,' Luna abruptly said, 'I found out who saved me last week. He saved me again at break, from the same person. Coincidental, isn't it?'

'Really?' Ginny curiously asked, thinking hard of who it might be. No one came to her mind, as everyone she knew who was sorted into Slytherin were douchebags.

'His name is Crabbe,' she said, a smile making its way on her face as she said his name. 'Do you know or recognise him?'

Ginny's eyes widened with disbelief. Crabbe? Help Luna? No way ... That's not the Crabbe I know, she thought. 'Are you sure that's his name, Luna? There's no possible way he helped you, he's not usually like that ... but then again, I've never seen a Slytherin being helpful to anyone else!' she said, her voice slightly rising. 'What did he look like then?'

'He was tall, well-built, muscular, and had short brown hair.' Luna said, envisaging Crabbe again.

'Yeah ... that's definitely him,' she said, still astonished. 'But why did he ... ?'

'I don't know why myself, Ginny,' Luna said in her usual dreamy voice. 'But he saved me from being hexed and I'm elated he did.'

Class ended soon after their conversation. Ginny and Luna grabbed their bags and walked towards the door when Luna said, 'He was also going really red when I talked to him,' she said, like it was perfectly normal. 'I wonder why? I think he got sick afterwards ... '

Ginny sighed. How could she be oblivious to that? But ... how could that happen? They've only just met each other; it's not possible for Crabbe to like her already, is it? Or perhaps his attraction was entirely superficial. Ginny kept contemplating until they reached the end of the corridor, and in front of them was the magically moving staircases.

'Well, I'm going back to my common room now,' said Luna, smiling at Ginny. 'See you around, Ginny.' And she strolled up the stairs to Ravenclaw tower, the situation apparently not bothering her as much as it bothered Ginny.

...

Crabbe sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall with delicious and mouth-watering food in front of him, but he didn't feel hungry at all. This very rarely happened, as Crabbe always loved to eat. Soon enough, Goyle, who was closest to Crabbe, finally noticed Crabbe's unusual behaviour.

'Was' ron', Crab?' he said, mouth full of food.

Crabbed looked up, startled by the sudden question. 'What?' he glared at Goyle, unable to comprehend what he said.

Swallowing the food in his mouth, he repeated his question: 'What's wrong, Crabbe? You don't look well.'

'No-nothing ...' Crabbe replied, trying to sound casual but he was a bad liar, for Goyle, who was unintelligent, was able to see through his lie quickly.

'I know something's up,' Goyle exclaimed. 'You haven't got anything on your plate!'

'Yeah, it means I'm not hungry.'

'Or it could be something else ...' Goyle said.

'Whatever. Going up to bed now. I had a bad day.' And he shuffled out of the hall, down into the dungeons, inside the Slytherin common room and was shortly in the boy's dormitory. He changed swiftly into his pyjamas and jumped into bed, which made it creak slightly under his weight, and closed his eyes.

All he contemplated about was kissing those moist, luscious lips, their tongues entwined, battling to explore each other's mouth. His free hands were now caressing her radiant skin and he, being a man, inevitably groped her breasts. The thoughts lead to Crabbe's shaft growing steadily harder and longer, until it was hard enough that pre-cum came dribbling out in surprising quantities – as if he's been saving up for it – and long enough to cause Crabbe discomfort under his wide, stretchy pyjamas.

'Crabbe?' said a voice coming from the spiral staircase outside the dormitory, accompanied by heavy footsteps. Crabbe's eyelids flew open and there, standing in the doorway, was Goyle. He looked rather worried, panting and his face gleaming in sweat.

'Are you seriously alright? You're not yourself today.' He said, still gasping for breath between each word. He strode to Crabbe's four poster bed and sat at the edge. Crabbe tried to hide the wet patch on his pyjamas without looking too suspicious. He moved slowly, sitting awkwardly at first, to conceal the patch of pre-cum from Goyle's view and as mundane as possible, slid himself under the covers.

'So uh, what brings you here?' Crabbe said, finally at rest, his pyjamas concealed under the warm covers.

'You.' He said, the look of uneasiness not leaving his face or tone. Goyle was normally a gruff and vehement person, but he has a soft spot for Crabbe, his only real friend, seeing as Malfoy orders them around and never actually considered them friends from the beginning. Goyle chooses to let no one else but Crabbe see this more humane side of him.

'Er ... thanks for your concern, but I'm fine bro. Anyway I really am tired, so goodnight.' Crabbe said, pretending to yawn, and rolled over. And unexpectedly, Crabbe did fall asleep shortly after he said that.

* * *

There you go, second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Review(s) would be much appreciated, and may hasten the arrival of the next chapter lol.


	3. Determination

Author's notes: Omg, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated ... I couldn't think of how to progress the story and I have been so busy with coursework and exams coming up! Well, here's chapter 3 – hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the series.

* * *

The weeks went quicker than usual, and the first task happened already. This left Malfoy irate and jealous of Potter, whom did very well in the first task. Now, the badges he made weren't being worn by anyone else anymore, excluding the Slytherins, who detested Potter more than ever, but not as much as Malfoy.

Christmas was fast approaching now. The weather was turning more icy and freezing, and students dared not stay outside longer than they're supposed to. The trip to and from Herbology lessons were agony, but the lessons itself made up for the preposterous weather. On the other hand, Care of Magical Creatures was the worst lesson of all for Crabbe; not only did they have that big oaf Hagrid, but every lesson they had to stay outside, allowing the cold to penetrate their Dragonhide gloves and scarfs, which, evidently, were doing little against the weather.

In the Slytherin common room, Malfoy sat near the fire which warmed up the room, with Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy nearby. They were talking about a variety of stuff, from playing tricks on younger students (especially Gryffindors), Potter, more tricks to do on other people, and the Yule Ball. Pansy was going to go with Malfoy, and Blaise was going to go with a girl from Hupplepuff. Everyone seemed to already have a partner, with the exception of Crabbe and Goyle, who were, in everyone's opinion, hopeless. They never were popular even in their own house.

'So Crabbe and Goyle,' Malfoy said, looking at the two. 'Thought of who you're going to go with? I mean, found anyone who's desperate?' he sneered at the last sentence.

'No.' They both grimly replied. Everyone chuckled.

Crabbe was boiling with anger. What kind of friend is he, saying that? Malfoy may be one of his only friends, but Crabbe was prepared to punch him if he ever crossed the line. Crabbe was tired of being bossed around; Malfoy seems to turn nastier every year, and he takes it out on Crabbe and Goyle by insulting them. Of course, Crabbe and Goyle never fight back, afraid that Malfoy, the person with the most influence in the house, would desert them, making them into outcasts not just in Slytherin, but also the whole school.

But this year, it's different. Crabbe didn't know why, but he was drawing courage from somewhere. And he's prepared to do whatever it takes to show Malfoy that he can't just boss him around anymore. After all, he wouldn't stand 10 seconds against Crabbe looking like that. Crabbe would crush him in an instant.

It was finally time for dinner. They all went together to the Great Hall, with Crabbe and Goyle lagging behind Pansy, Draco and Blaise. Crabbe kept glaring at Draco, and Goyle seemed to have read his mind because he said, 'Forget him, just keep your cool.' He said coolly. 'He's not worth your time, nor mine. Don't turn half the house on you, Crabbe. Piece of shit is not worth it. But if you can, do it when no one or him can know it's you.' And Goyle patted Crabbe's back, and they increased their pace.

...

Luna wasn't bothered as much in corridors after she was saved twice by Crabbe. It seems like the bullies stopped and knew what was good for them.

Transfiguration was still the same as before. Although every girl was talking about getting asked out at the Yule Ball (Only fourth years can go, but anyone can go as long as they were invited by someone who was older), they had to keep the level of noise down, or Professor McGonagall would be cross; and it is common knowledge to do so. Ginny and Luna were forced to have a conversation in whispers.

'Who do you want to go with to the ball, Ginny?' Luna asked.

'It'd be wonderful if I could go with Harry ...' her cheeks nearly went the same shade as her flaming red hair. 'But from the looks of it, I don't think he's going to ask me.' She frowned at the thought and continued working.

'Ah ...' Luna said, sympathising with the poor girl whose had a crush on Harry since she met him in his first year.

'What about you?' Ginny said, incredulous.

'It'd be nice to get asked by Crabbe,' she said. Ginny gave her a bewildered stare. 'He's really a nice guy, just doesn't talk much. But we haven't seen each other since he saved me a couple of weeks ago.'

Ginny just gave her a are-you-being-serious look, to which Luna said, 'Of course. There's no one else who would want to ask me out besides him anyway. There's no point picking anyone else.'

Ginny went back to doing her work and thought no more of the subject.

...

Crabbe was getting more and more anxious as Christmas was nearing, for he knew he _had_ to ask out Luna. Even though she would probably reject her, it was worth a shot. But he's never done it before – what if he said the completely wrong things? He pondered the same thought on the way to every lesson. In lessons, he just daydreamed; he wasn't smart, so there was no point listening to a lecture he'll forget in 10 minutes.

But before he could make up something to say to her, he realised that they haven't seen each other since he saved her from Philip. Where does she usually go? The library would be a good start, he thought. But unfortunately, he hasn't had the chance to go to the library by himself; Malfoy seems to be always looking for him. Same for Goyle. The last thing Crabbe wanted to happen was arouse suspicions from both of them. Things could go really downhill if that happened.

...

It was now the start of the Christmas Holidays. More students are staying for Christmas this year, because of the Yule Ball which only happens in the Triwizard Tournament. Exciting ... for the people with partners, anyway. Crabbe was getting more anxious. Where the hell was Luna? He wasn't himself anymore, for Goyle and Malfoy were already suspecting him of something, though asking a girl out for the Yule Ball is probably the last thing they'd expect him to do. Once or twice Goyle would try and find out, but to no avail – Crabbe just won't tell anyone.

Malfoy's attitude towards Crabbe was getting worse. Ever since he suspected Crabbe of being up to something, he would make snide and horrendous remarks when he felt like it:

'Thinking of the food you're going to chomp down in the Ball?'  
'Don't you think you're – a bit big already?'  
'I hope there's enough food for everybody after you eat everything!'

It was the last straw. No more Malfoy pushing him around or treating him like dirt. Fury washed through him and he couldn't even care about the consequences anymore. So what if the whole house turned against him? Not like he was popular or anything, and no one would _dare_ bully him, not even the sixth and seventh year Slytherins. They'd keep away if they knew what was good for them.

Gathering his courage, he grabbed Malfoy's robes, spun him around and glared at him with determination burning in his eyes like never before. The smile quickly escaped Malfoy's mouth and turned into a look of disgust and loathing.

'The fuck are you doing, you fat little –'

Before he could finish his sentence, Malfoy was struck by Crabbe in the face. Hard. Crabbe didn't hold back, and used his full strength to crush Malfoy's ugly face. Crabbe didn't care that Malfoy was knocked out, didn't care that blood was gushing out of Malfoy's broken nose, didn't care that Malfoy laid on the floor, cold and pale as death ...

It was the best feeling in the world, as if the pressures were lifted off his shoulders. Suddenly, he felt relieved and cheerful than he has been his whole life. This was the fate of anyone who messed with me, he thought, and grinned.

'Crabbe ... what did you do?' Goyle said, sounding awestruck and horrified.

'Man, he deserves it, and you know it. I say we leave him here before anyone sees us.' Crabbe said, sounding a lot happier.

'Yeah, fine ... but you know what the consequences are going to be, right?' Goyle said, frowning slightly.

'Yeah, I'm fully aware. I kinda ... don't give a fuck anymore.' He said, rubbing the blood on his fists on Malfoy's robes, which were rather clean compared to his face. Then, he set off down the corridor, off to somewhere he didn't know ...

He was out of the castle before he knew it, free of worry (for now). But there was still a nagging feeling somewhere. He remembered what he was going to do, and headed to the beech tree near the lake to ponder some more. However, before he was able to sit down, he realised that there was already someone sitting behind the beech tree, staring at the lake: the person he was most anxious but anticipated to see.

'Hello, Crabbe.' She said in her dreamy voice.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hope you liked this chapter, it was rather rushed and so it is quite short but I hope to make it up with the next chapter. Review please :D


End file.
